Present day integrated circuits (IC) are typically designed using electronic design automation (EDA) software. These programs perform a variety of tasks such as data entry capture, simulation, partitioning of logic, synthesis, wiring and placement, and testing. One aspect of EDA software performs a process known as design rule checking (DRC), or alternatively, ground rule checking. Design rules are a collection of geometrical restrictions that relate to the geometrical shapes that define the layout of an IC. These rules are typically determined by the manufacturing process used to fabricate the IC and may be established by an IC foundry. An IC that complies with the design rules for a particular process is likely to be manufacturable when that manufacturing process is used. Accordingly, design rule checking is an essential step in any IC design process.